What If?
by KazueHiromi
Summary: Various scenarios involving the characters of KNB on a 'what if' setting. Mostly crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Various 'What if' scenario's involving the character's of KNB. Mostly Crack.**

* * *

 **[What if Kuroko is an Otaku? and Mayuzumi is his brother...]**

Mayuzumi Chihiro opened the door and got a really 'nice' house welcome with his mother sprawled on the floor crying his heart out. Just what the fuck had happened again?

"Chihiro dear, your brother! You're poor little brother!" His mom clutched unto him as if he is a lifeline.

"What happened with Tetsuya?"

"He's locked himself in his room again and I heard him crying and I think he's dead! Dead!" His mom sobbed. "Earlier he was talking about his ship being canon and his kokoro is breaking! and he can't take the feels anymore"

"Mom, you're overreacting again. Tetsuya is fine, I'll check on him later if it will put you at ease" His mom finally nodded much to Mayuzumi's relief. Seriously, why does this scenario have to happen all the time?

Just then, the door opened revealing the sibling's father. "Okay, what happened here again?"

"Just another one of Tetsuya's 'Otaku episodes' and mom here had overreacted yet again" Mayuzumi explained briefly.

"But, he's talking about his feels breaking? Why would his feels break? And he talks about sinking other people's ship? Why would he sink a ship? Do we even have a ship? You're father can't even afford a boat..."

"Mom, we've talked about this before. I've already explained what those terms meant, remember?"

"I don't remember! And what is an OTP? Is it a shortcut to some kind of drugs? Is your brother into something illegal?"

"He's not into-" His father cut him off.

"Oh no dear! Our Tetsuya had joined an occult of some sort!"

His mother looked rather horrified. Seconds later, she fainted.

Mayuzumi sighed, sending an exasperated look at his father who simply shrugged at him and grinned sheepishly. Seriously why does he have such a dysfunctional family?

Meanwhile, Tetsuya unaware with the ongoing commotion outside had to bite his finger as tears cascaded down his cheeks. That was another feels episode for his Kokoro.

* * *

 **Will be updated whenever something comes to mind. You can give me suggestions if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Various 'What if' scenario's involving the character's of KNB. Mostly Crack. Actually, it's all crack.**

* * *

 **[What if Akashi had been defeated... by a bunch of shirts out of all things?]**

Akashi Seijuro rushed his way home, eager to finally see his lover after a really tiring day. Work had been more hectic than usual that the only thing that had kept him going is the knowledge that once he got home, he'll have a special kind of reward awaiting him inside. It's been a week since the two of them had been into doing something sexual that Akashi had been thirsting for his lover for days now.

Loosening his tie with one hand and opening the door with the other, Akashi stepped inside their shared apartment. His excitement turning up a notch as he actually started unbuttoning his dress shirt. It's been a long day and he can't wait to devour his lover and get rid of all his work related stress. From their living room, he heard the sounds coming from the Television, a dead give away that his lover is yet again focused on watching a series he's been drawn into.

He stepped into the room, eager and needy.

Only to be disappointed with the view he was presented with.

There, sitting on their love couch starring at the TV without a care in the world is his lover...

... wearing shirts after loads of shirts that he actually is now having the same body type as a certain coach from Kaijo.

"Tetsuya, just what on earth are you wearing?"

"Shirts?" Kuroko stated the obvious in a questioning manner. "And welcome home, Sei-kun"

"I know that but why on earth are you wearing too many shirts?"

"Well, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun promised me a cup of milkshake for every five shirts I'll manage to put on"

"And pray tell me why you haven't taken them out yet?"

"The episode today is loaded. I don't have time to be taking off some shirts right now"

"Just how many shirts are you wearing?" Akashi asked, his annoyance growing by every second that passes. Akashi had mentally decided, T-Shirts are now the bane of his existence.

Kuroko stared at his lover confusedly, apparently he hadn't noticed the sexual frustration the other is currently suffering from. "I don't know, like Fifty? I lost count at Forty Seven"

Akashi groaned. Kuroko stared at his lover, wondering what was wrong.

* * *

 **Poor Akashi. Meh~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Various 'What if' scenario's involving the character's of KNB. Mostly Crack. Actually, it's all crack.**

 **This chapter is as suggested by _Rinfantasy~_**

* * *

 **[What if... Akashi and others found out Kuroko is an Otaku?]**

Having an Otaku for a sibling has it's own pros and cons.

And Mayuzumi knows that by heart. Having had a brother that is into that kind of stuff, the older brother already knows the drill.

But nothing has prepared him for this day.

"Chihiro, are you listening?"

"Sorry, what was that again?" The phantom player spoke, attention not even on his captain as he browse through the magazine racks inside the store. Akashi twitched in annoyance.

"One more of your attention spanning of to somewhere and you'll feel consequences, Chihiro"

"Ah, can you hold that thought-" Mayuzumi had the guts the cut his captain off as he answered his vibrating phone. _"I can't find a copy of that issue here...I know, I did promise...Yes, I'll make sure to find one...I'm with my teammates now...No, it's fine were mainly discussing strategy plans...Yes, Tetsuya...I'll see you later"_

"Who is that, your boyfriend?" Reo-mama asked, eyelashes winking within every word said.

"Am I even entitled to answer that question? But no, he's my brother" Mayuzumi deadpanned as he browsed at the magazine once more. "I can't believe this store doesn't have that issue"

"What Issue?"

"The latest volume for Otaku Monthly" Mayuzumi almost frantically stated, an emotion his teammates never got to see... until now. "He is so going to kill me!"

"Chill, senpai. Take a deep breath. In, out, in and out" Kotaro managed to calm the other down. His initial shock on the phantom player's odd behavior being pushed farther on his mind.

'Mayu-chan is acting weird" Reo stated worriedly "Is one of my babies sick? Let Reo-mama take care of you"

"Why do you even need that issue, Chihiro? I know you read light novels but I never expected you to collect those as well"

"It's for my brother" Mayuzumi stated in an exasperated tone. "He's what you call an Otaku. He's been collecting every issue of Otaku monthly ever since it's first release and I promised to get him the latest one"

Mayuzumi then paused and for the first time in his teammates life, rather looked hopeful as he sent a gaze towards the captain.

"You're influential, right?"

.

.

.

Akashi had no idea what trick Mayuzumi did but he soon found himself calling a certain publishing company and demanding for a copy.

 **...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"My brother wants to thank you personally. He'll drop by a little later" Mayuzumi, back to his normal state stated in passing as he walked by his captain and into the crate of basketball balls. Akashi mainly shrugged it off, not really keen into meeting the shadow's so-called Otaku brother.

That is until he finally had a _glance_ on Tetsuya.

And he smirked with interest.

Mayuzumi didn't like the predatory look the captain is giving his brother.

.

.

.

"What do you mean you're going on a date with Akashi!?" How on earth does a three minutes and seventeen seconds talk with the redhead ended up with his brother having to date the other?

"He'll accompany me to Akihabara. You never wanted to take me there but he volunteered and I agreed"

"Tetsuya, he's luring you into his trap! Listen to big brother! That guy is not good news for you" His brother however ignored his warnings.

"You're exaggerating, Chihiro-nii" The bluenette deadpanned but his eyes slightly lightened upon seeing Akashi walking towards them.

"Let's go, Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked as he looked tauntingly at Mayuzumi's desperate face and reaching out a hand to Tetsuya into which the other intertwined with his before they walked out of the gym.

And they're even holding hands! Mayuzumi lost his cool... again.

The phantom player was eventually seen by the others, curled into a ball and cursing incoherent words nobody bothered to decipher as they are too afraid of the dark miasma surrounding the player.

* * *

 **This is not what I initially had in mind but it came up so.**

 **The AkaKuro part is a sudden decision but I don't regret. Mayuzumi loses his cool. OOC, I know.**

 **Hope to do better next time.**


End file.
